A Day To Remember
by GleekMoncheleLover
Summary: A Day that will change their lives forever


A/N This Story Is Set 3 years after puckleberry gets married

No-Ones POV

it was a normal day Rachel,Puck,Santana and Brittany were all on there way out to check out a nursery for their children shortly after the birth of Maya who was now 4 They Had the twins Chloe and Thomas who was now 2 and shortly after that Brittany and Santana had adopted a little boy Leo 1 who they loved more than anything but they needed them to go to nursery so they could get back to work luckily rachels fathers had volunteered to look after the children while they checked out the nursery they were passing by a river on the way but little did they know their lives were about to change forever

Puck: "Rachel babe there are other people in the car can you please turn the music down"

Rachel: "Alright babe but only because i love you"

Santana: "ughh will you two love birds try and at least keep it rated pg please we are in the car"

Rachel: "dont worry santana we will"

Brittany: "so what do you think this new nursery will be like"

Santana : "it better be good the amount of money it is"

puck turned around and said " its supposed to be the best of the best

suddenly rachel screamed "Noah watch out" and before they knew it their car was toppoling into the river

Noah, santana and rachel opened their eyes drowsily but wished they didnt as they realised the car was sinking and they were trapped

rachel thought quickly and said "alright were gonna swim to the top" not realising yet that brittany was unconcious

panicing and in a shaky voice as the car began to slowly submerge futher under the water santana said "Rach i hate to panic in the moment where we are sinking but there are a few problems Puck's in panic mode and wont be able to swim i cant swim at all and brittany is unconcious" rachel being a prepared and organized person as she is had a plan the question is would it work taking charge as they were going further down "okay here is the plan i will swim Noah to the top then i will get you and come back for brittany" and rachel with all her might as they were nearlly at the bottom kicked open her Husbands car door she grabbed noah and swam him to the top she saw a surface and put him on it puck finally bagan to come out of his trance

Puck: "Rach where you going?" seeing her swimming back

Rachel: "to get San and Britt"

Rachel swam to the bottom of the water holding her breath and got santana and began swimming her to the surface once she knew santana was safe she went down to retrieve brittany thankful brittany had become concious

rachel with her head barley having any room to breath in the car says "britt can you swim?"

brittany nodding said "yeah" and rachel responded by saying to brittany "okay swim to the top okay and i will follow" nodding brittany began swimming to the top but as rachel tried to swim out of the car her trainer lace got caught on something and she became trapped

Brittany had managed to swim to the top and santna and puck pulled her to the surface

Puck: "Britt where's Rachel"

Brittany: "i dont know she was right behind me"

with no sign of Rachel coming to the surface Puck jumped in the river and swam under the water and found Rachel who he found became unconcious from all the intake of water he jumped into action freed her and began to pull her to the surface once on the surface everyone became panicked

Puck: "Rach babe can you hear me its Noah"

Santana put her head dow tried to listen and see if she was breathing when she said the words everyone was dreading

Santana: "Puck shes not breathing"

Puck who had been first aid trained at Rachels demand when she found out she was pregnant with Maya began CPR on his wife and said "come on Rach you are not gonna leave me i need you Maya,Chloe and Thomas need you dont you dare leave us"

Brittany and Santana were calling and ambulance and after they got off the phone Rachel started spluttering out water and Puck placed her in the recovery position Rachel still had her eyes closed but puck thanked the lord she was still alive

puck: "thank god Rach i thought id lost you

Brittany: "never its Rachel she dosent go down without a fight"

the ambulance appeared and they were taken to hospital

a few days later after a few nights in hospital luckily everyone got out of hospital with only a few minor injuries by some miracle but all they knew was they were thankful to still be alive and have each other


End file.
